


[带卡]恋爱指南

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 11





	[带卡]恋爱指南

  
带土跟卡卡西又吵架了。

带土气鼓鼓地用筷子戳着盘里的糯米团，越戳越像是卡卡西那张又白又软的脸。连带着平时觉得可口的糯米团没胃口了，气都气饱了。这个甜点是甘栗甘上新的新品，可是他还来不及把它交给卡卡西，他们就又吵架了。明明当初回来的时候，卡卡西抱着他又哭又笑，他才顺势告白的。

原本以为是甜甜的恋爱，结果还是天天吵架。

如果要说有什么不同，那小时候一拌嘴就是一整天，火药味很浓。但如今他们只要有分歧，卡卡西就会默默走开。

这种冰冷的沉默更叫人窒息。

他觉得卡卡西生气的点总是莫名其妙。他们都在一起那么久了，卡卡西却总是对着冷言冷语。连亲密的肢体接触也总是短暂的，因为卡卡西总会甩开他。

什么嘛，他们难道不是恋人吗？

恋人之间的亲吻都不行吗？

看吧，卡卡西那个家伙果然是骗他的。卡卡西根本就不喜欢他。卡卡西之所以答应跟他在一起，完全就是要报答救命之恩的以身相许吧，对自己变成这副模样感到愧疚。

带土摸了摸自己半边脸的疤痕，结痂的伤口凹凸不平。

带土委屈极了。

对他而言，疤痕是英雄的勋章，是值得骄傲的事情。可是卡卡西却总是说，如果没有救他就好了——

这不是在否定他吗？

带土很委屈，带土想要大叫着什么垃圾卡卡西，分手算了。可是这天底下除了他还有谁能承受卡卡西那臭脾气？卡卡西那种家伙，丢给谁对谁来说都是祸害。他都牺牲自己去忍受这天大的委屈了，为什么连一点点甜头都不肯给他？

就算勇者牺牲生命和魔王同归于尽，那也得掉落通关宝箱啊？

带土强行忽略了卡卡西比他受女生欢迎得多的事实，觉得委屈自己接收了卡卡西这个垃圾，真是舍生取义。

时间过去了一秒。

时间过去了一分。

时间过去了两分。

带土噌地站起来，糯米团随着盘子一起掉在地上。团子啪叽和盘子清脆的声音混在一起，让带土无比恼怒——

卡卡西那个大垃圾为什么还不来找他！！！！

带土承认自己有点后悔跟卡卡西吵架了。他想看见卡卡西，想马上看见卡卡西，一分一秒也不能等待。就算现在过去了只能热脸贴冷屁股，被卡卡西甩一张臭脸他也是很高兴的。带土觉得自己真是没救了，竟然觉得卡卡西连生气也很可爱。他就是知道卡卡西脸皮薄，所以才要求才大家面前亲吻的……

……他炫耀一下又怎么了？

……好吧，事实就是他喜欢看卡卡西又恼又羞的模样，才故意逗卡卡西生气的。

自己果然是没救了吧……

带土为自己感到悲哀，自己已经病入膏肓了。因为他的烦恼从“为什么卡卡西这个大垃圾怎么还不来找他？！”，变成了“到底要怎样才能跟卡卡西和好，怎样才能跟卡卡西亲亲……”

带土挠头抓耳，他想破脑袋都想不出来该怎么办。好多套路都用过了，对卡卡西根本不起作用！而且卡卡西又是个脾气烂的，生气的点总是莫名其妙。有时候他哄卡卡西不成，反而愈发惹恼了卡卡西。卡卡西一生气就动不动跟他冷战，让他吃闭门羹，简直无理取闹！

所以，哄卡卡西这件事一定要慎重，再慎重。

啊，有了！

带土冥思苦想，终于想到了自己还有一本《恋爱指南》这样莫名其妙的书。按理来说，写这种恋爱书籍的作者大半都是单身狗，比如自来也前辈。何况给他这本书的是一个奇怪的骗子——那个骗子说自己是六代目火影，可是火影只有四个，又哪来的六代目呢？

真是说谎不打草稿。

不过虽然是骗子，但大概不是坏人吧，似乎是一个温柔的骗子……他对那个人的记忆已经很稀薄了，记不清那个人的脸。

那个骗子给了他这本书，之后他就把它丢在阁楼里了，一丢就是好几年。可是如今他也没有别的办法，他也只能死马当活马医了……看在那个骗子跟卡卡西有那么一丢丢像的份上，他就勉勉强强信了吧。

从犄角旮旯里翻出那本破册子，吹吹灰，灰还扑了他一脸。

《恋爱指南》

这本书看上去是手写的原稿？看来那骗子还蛮用心的。带土翻开一看，上面第一页写着：

[教你如何攻略旗木卡卡西。]

带土：？！

带土的内心受到了极大的震撼，脑子都断片了。过了好半天他才回过神来，随后愤怒不已——

难道还有其他人想要攻略卡卡西吗？？？

他不允许！

带土匆匆地翻阅了一下，那里面果真是从喜好和生活习惯以及种种、全方面无死角攻略卡卡西，对卡卡西每个生活习惯都了解得令人发指！

什么，那个骗子难道也在天天stk卡卡西吗？！

为什么他从没发现？！

他愈发觉得那个骗子越看越可疑了。可是认真回想那骗子的来历，他一点也想不起来。如果不是留下了这一本破册子，他还以为是自己做的一个梦。

……啊啊啊啊想不出来！

算了，不想了。

在带土拿着书抓狂的时候，泛黄的纸页从书皮的夹层里纷纷扬扬地散落下来。

带土捡起来，粗粗地打量了一下。

纸页上的字体和前面完全不一样。手稿是端正娟秀，纸页上的字迹是狂劲潦草，很明显不是同一个人写的。纸页的角落还很贴心地标好了序号，带土整理好后扫了一眼，只见第一行是这样写的。

[前面写了那么多攻略，全都是放屁。]

带土：……

他看着前面写得还挺用心的，这样不留情面的反驳真的好吗……带土继续往下看去,下面的内容让他手一抖，纸页差点没掉地上。

[性爱，性与爱是不可分离的。]

带土：……

[卡卡西那个垃圾如果闹脾气，那就来一发。没有什么是来一发解决不了的问题，如果有，那来两发。]

带土：……

带土：……………………

……带土完全不知道自己是什么心情。一想到别人对卡卡西做过那种事他就气愤不已，可一想到他跟卡卡西做那种事……感觉全身都烫起来了，脑、脑袋都要冒烟了好吗？怎、怎么可能啊！

卡卡西连亲亲都不给他，怎么可能跟他、跟他……做……

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

带土脑子嗡嗡作响。带土只感觉现在自己头晕眼花，他咽了咽口水，又扫了几眼后面的手稿。时不时的“舔”“吮”的字样飘过去，更别提里面被这样对待的主人公还是卡卡西——

卡卡西！！！！！！！！

带土拽着那本书和那几页纸就往卡卡西的家中飞奔而去。

因为大脑太过混乱，他甚至撞了好几次电线杆，摔倒在地上连纸也散了一地。别人好心来扶他，他生怕那些纸里的内容、那些对于卡卡西不堪的内容被别人看去，红着脸匆匆把捡起来，连道谢都没有就飞快地跑了。

带土已经彻底乱了阵脚，满脑子都是书里的剧情，满脑子都是书中的卡卡西。就连奔跑的时候擦过脸颊的微风，他都觉得是书中描写的温柔的爱抚。

带土从窗户跃到卡卡西的书桌上。

卡卡西被吓了一跳，随后又长长地叹了口气。卡卡西说是叫他走正门，多少次了他还不改。可是卡卡西的话他一个字都听不进去了，卡卡西的埋怨、嗔怪，在他耳里都变成了时断时续的喘息……

停，不要再想下去了！

带土拍了拍自己的脑袋，本来就够红的脸还被拍出几个红红的巴掌，看上去更傻了。卡卡西问他来意，可是带土发现自己舌头打结，半天也吐不出几个字。

“卡卡西，我、我……”

带土挥舞着自己的手稿，手舞足蹈。带土不敢直视卡卡西，光听卡卡西的声音他就满脑子黄色废料，更别提看着卡卡西了。他语无伦次地说明了情况，他怀疑可能有人天天stk卡卡西，不然怎么会对卡卡西那么熟悉？而且还有人对卡卡西想入非非，说完这些带土差点没咬到舌头。

卡卡西脸色如常，反问：“你说的这些stk，真的不是你自己吗？”

“不是，我没有……”

带土拼命地摇头否认，脑袋都快晃出残影了，心虚不已。

卡卡西的脸色更差了，道：“你是说，你对我一点想法都没有？”

“……也不是！！”

带土简直叫苦不迭，他从来没有见过比卡卡西更胡搅蛮缠的人！这种死亡问答跟“你馋我的身子，你下贱！”和“你不馋我的身子，你太监！”有什么区别？横竖都是死。

他把那书跟纸页丢到卡卡西面前，卡卡西将信将疑地拿起来看。带土瞧见卡卡西的脸色以肉眼可见的速度蒸红起来，耳朵都要冒烟了。卡卡西拿着那些手稿，问他是从哪里来的。可是带土心猿意马，完全听不到卡卡西在说什么。

卡卡西的耳垂看上去好红，圆润润的，小巧的。看上去软软的，不知道和糯米团子比起来，哪个口感更好……

……好想含在嘴里。

“笨蛋、吊车尾、带土？宇智波带土！！叫你快点回答，你在想什么呢！”

而卡卡西还在叫他，看上去已经很恼羞了。

带土脱口而出：“在想，那些纸上写的是不是真的……你真的能……露出……上面写的那种、那种表情吗？”

“卡卡西，我们来试一试，好不好？”

“好不好？”

卡卡西低低地垂头，默然不语。

一直以来他都很排斥跟带土过分亲密，为此他们都冷战过很多次了。带土总是说自己不喜欢他，一直在闹脾气。卡卡西承认确实如此，喜欢才是放肆，爱是克制。带土回来以后他就与带土在一起了，可是他认为带土只是闹着玩，只是小孩子脾气。

带土应该交付一生的人，不应该是害他失去了眼睛、害他半边都是义肢的罪魁祸首。

他本该拒绝带土的，可是内心深处隐秘的渴望又叫嚣着，迫使他神使鬼差地答应下来。此后和带土在一起的每一天，他都被自责焚烧，焦灼不已。

“卡卡西……”

带土能看到他低垂的眼帘，以及微红的眼角。带土见卡卡西没说话，那便知道他是动摇了。带土满心欢喜，压住雀跃的嘴角。他嘴里还问着好不好，还在小声地恳求，可是手里的动作越发得寸进尺。

“卡卡西，我们都是恋人了，来做一次好不好？我好可怜啊……”

“求求你了……”

带土步步靠近，努力让自己显得可怜一点。卡卡西似乎并未察觉，只是羞红了耳根。宛如羔羊一般温顺的眼睛，低垂的银色碎发，白皙细嫩的皮肤，这一切都是令带土情动的诱因。他靠近卡卡西，近到能看到卡卡西脸上白色的浅浅的绒毛，彼此的呼吸撒在对方脸上，他闻到卡卡西身上好闻的藤草味道——

他想起了出任务的时候，卡卡西在草丛里穿梭，被层层叠叠的树叶弄乱了银发，脸上也是树枝刮蹭的细微伤口。

浅粉色的伤口，令他想要亲吻。

他也确实这么做了。

带土情不自禁地亲吻上去，无论是彼时还是此时他都这么做了。不同于以往在柔软的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的浅吻，这次他毫不犹豫地探出自己的舌头，撬开贝齿。探入卡卡西柔软的舌头，唾液交换着唾液。他双手抱住卡卡西的脸，卡卡西的口腔被异物强势地撬开，只能勉强发出支支吾吾的声音。

带土的动作愈发肆无忌惮，停留在脸上的双手开始不安分地往下游走，探入衣物里——

“呜啊！”

带土捂着嘴，一脸痛苦。他连忙松开手大喊道：“你咬我干嘛！”

津液被拉成长长的细丝，又断开。卡卡西被咬的微肿的双唇旁边都是半透明的津液，带土看得小腹里窜出一股火。卡卡西擦了擦嘴角，瞪了带土一眼，只是脸上的红都藏不住了。他半是恼羞半是害羞地说：“不咬你咬谁，谁叫你一点分寸都没有，你到底懂不懂怎么做……”

“……”

带土听到这句话，嘴角都要和太阳肩并肩了。他连忙从后背抱住卡卡西，歪着头靠在卡卡西的肩膀上。卡卡西恼羞地想要推开，却怎么也推不动。带土把自己的下巴垫在卡卡西的肩膀上，对着他的耳朵说话，对他的耳朵吹气。卡卡西原本就敏感的耳朵现在更是红得滴血，带土觉得非常有趣。

带土抱着卡卡西得寸进尺地问：“我不懂，我不懂，你教我好不好，好不好？”

“嗯……”

卡卡西闷声点头，一副勉为其难的样子。带土看着卡卡西口是心非的样子，又想起了糯米团子，他现在只想吧唧地咬一口呜呜呜。

其实他不知道卡卡西心里在嘀咕，哪里需要学，明明就无师自通了……

“按照目前来看，这本《恋爱指南》可能是未来的我跟你写的……”卡卡西捡起掉在地上的书，解释说：“因为里面很多小细节是只有我知道的东西，比如给帕克洗澡一定要用藤草味的香波……”

“你自己也用这个香波！”

带土想起了卡卡西身上的味道，大叫指出。卡卡西翻了个白眼，说自己用又怎么了。

这么一打岔，卡卡西又笑了起来。带土总是笑，和带土在一起的时候，内心的阴霾总是很容易就被驱散了。  


“所以这本如何攻略卡卡西是你写的，是未来的你在教我怎么追你吗？”带土啧啧称奇，摇头晃脑说：“卡卡西，未来的你变成了一个厚脸皮的大叔啊！明明是在教你如何提前使唤我才对！”

“我才不是。”

卡卡西反驳道，他又拎起手稿拌起嘴来，说：“而且你才是变成了满脑子都是黄色废料的糟糕大人吧！！性爱，性和爱是不可分离的。没有打一炮解决不了的问题，如果有，那就打两炮——这种无耻的话是谁说的啊？！”

“长大后的你真的太无耻了，太无耻了。”

卡卡西感觉自己又回到了小时候和带土拌嘴。他用音量掩饰自己的羞赧，说：“难怪未来的我要写这篇攻略，肯定是被你欺负得不行了，才会这样……这个手稿一看就是未来的你偷偷夹进书封的，这么潦草的字也只有你了……”

带土纠正道：“不是我，是未来的我！”

“……虽然这些手稿都是黄色废料，但是现在还是能派上用场的，咳咳。”卡卡西低头，假装清了清嗓子，说：“至少我们都没做过，我对性知识的了解仅限于暗部培训。自来也老师倒是想送我一些黄色读物，但是被玖辛奈师母拒绝了。这些手稿可以让我知道该怎么做……”

“总之，先看看吧……”

卡卡西抖了抖手稿，展开。带土将头凑了过去，肆意地和卡卡西脸挨着脸。卡卡西虽然一脸嫌弃，但是也没有拒绝。

上面是这样写的：

[我对卡卡西说，你这件火影袍真的很像白无垢，真是骚到不行，看了让人想跟你上床。卡卡西那家伙揍了我一拳，我只好哎呦地叫疼，连忙改口说我错了。卡卡西问我哪里错了，我说我不只是想跟你上床，像什么书桌啊我也可以。]

[卡卡西笑骂了一句混蛋，我就猛地一推把他压到了书桌上。]

“……”

卡卡西瞬间捂住带土的眼睛，自己也闭上了眼睛。他急促地呼吸着，胸腔起起伏伏。

带土不满地大喊：“卡卡西，你捂住我眼睛干嘛？！”

“脏东西。”

卡卡西缓缓地吐出几个字，心情还未平复。

他现在只感觉自己头晕眼花，他实在是不知道为何长大之后的自己竟然如此不知廉耻，在火影办公室白日宣淫。一想到这点，卡卡西顿时感觉自己前途无望，还不如自杀了算了，太绝望了。

……倒不如说，他完全无法想象日后自己跟带土的相处日常是这样。在带土被巨石压中，他以为带土早已死去的那段日子恍如隔日。现在回想起来，他依然害怕自己一醒来那时的噩梦才是真实。

现在这样幸福，未来这样幸福，总有种蒙上一层白纱的不真切感。

未免也太好了一点。

卡卡西还在自怨自艾，而带土还在说：“卡卡西，你看，我们现在也是在你家书房，这里也有一张书桌……”  
  
好吧，他收回前面说的话。

卡卡西现在也想揍带土一拳，然后笑骂一句混蛋了。

卡卡西正想教训带土，可谁知带土忽然挣脱了他的束缚。像纸页里所写的那样，转眼间天旋地转他就被按在书桌上，后脑勺还重重地磕了一下。卡卡西只感觉头晕目眩，还没来得及想清楚发生了什么。 

“是你先说的看手稿就知道怎么做的！”

带土生怕他反悔，飞快地说：“让我看看手稿。”

带土把手稿铺在他的胸膛上，按着他不准他动弹。卡卡西眼睁睁地看着带土开始变红，开始冒烟，也开始头晕眼花。直觉告诉他手稿之后写的东西肯定都是淫荡至极的事情，卡卡西的脸色已经比残阳更红了。

卡卡西磕磕巴巴地问“上、上面写了什么？”

带土同样支支吾吾地回答：“上面说，说做之前要扩张。可是他又说他一直让你夹着跳、跳蛋。已经流了很多水了，也不用扩张了，直接操……”

卡卡西不明所以，问：“跳蛋是什么？”

“……”

带土张了张口，最后又闭上。

卡卡西一把拿起小腹上的纸稿，看了起来。

[他笑了起来，我很喜欢他笑，我觉得他笑就是在故意勾引我。他熟练地把双腿架在我的肩膀上，双腿自觉地分开，火影袍垂在桌子上像被单一样。我看到他那里已经流了很多脏水了，我问他弄湿办公桌真的好吗。他说你不是要上我吗？跳蛋已经夹了一上午了，我已经……]

[好吧，光是听他说话我就要硬了。他说的时候还在喘气，看起来似乎真的到极限了。我啧啧称奇，探出手指把这个小玩意从他的后穴里取了出来。我兴致勃勃地看着他浅粉色的肉唇，真不错，前戏都不用做，也不用扩张，可以直接操了。]

卡卡西直接大脑宕机。

每个字都看得懂，但是连起来就看不懂了。

过了好半天，卡卡西才回过神来。他恨不得找个地缝钻进去——这个满脸写着操我的垃圾一定不是长大后的他！！

一定不是！！！

而此时的带土早已把卡卡西的腿分开，一只手握住他纤细的脚踝，垫到了自己的肩膀上。另一只手从脚踝顺着小腿肚摸到膝盖，摸到柔软的膝盖窝，摸他的大腿根。动作很轻很轻。卡卡西有些痒。他正要不安地扭动，结果就看到带土低头沉默不语，动作虔诚得不像是抚摸，而是亲吻。

带土视线触及到的皮肤，他都感觉很烫，烫得把他烧起来。可是比腿更烫的是脸，他觉得自己要蒸发了。

没有人说话，卡卡西只能听见自己怦怦的心跳声。心脏已经悬到了嗓子眼，随时都要跳出来。血液也是烫的，在血管里奔涌着。

他要死了，被羞死的。

其实带土原本也是很害羞的，他万万没有想到日后自己会玩得这么大，几乎没有尺度。可是他看到卡卡西满面通红，几乎不敢看他的眼睛，他内心的那点羞耻感就被抛到云外去了。他更想看卡卡西羞怯，原本冷冰冰的人此刻好像变成了一只又软又糯的兔子，这种反差叫他快乐。

他喜欢卡卡西为了自己融化的样子。卡卡西本该就是柔软的，温暖的。而不是那样满身都是刺，又冷又硬地拒人于千里之外。

所以他从不后悔救了卡卡西。

他说过的，脸上的疤痕是英雄的勋章，他很骄傲。

卡卡西大腿的弧度是很劲瘦的曲线，带土抚摸着、想起了豹子。只有薄薄的脂肪覆盖在肌肉上，他觉得卡卡西一定能夹很紧。卡卡西暗部的紧身衣有些难解下来，他就索性不完全脱下来了。他如愿以偿地看到了卡卡西的小穴，看到了卡卡西已经翘起的性器。

带土知道卡卡西已经有些亢奋了，他也是。

其实带土是知道怎么做爱的，可是他就是想要坏心眼地逗弄卡卡西，想要看卡卡西的脸上出现一些不同以往的表情。

“到底怎么扩张啊？”

语调带上了哭腔，带土听上去快急哭了。卡卡西一听，略微慌张道：“应该要先润滑，然后再扩张……”

卡卡西有些不确定。

有一次暗杀目标刚好在花街柳巷，目标正好是个喜欢玩男人的。当时他蹲在房梁上听着各种不堪入耳的声音，也没有细看，只是隐约记得是这样流程……

“润滑？用什么润滑？”

带土的语调愈发急迫起来，他故意大声喊道：“这里也没有什么液体，我已经等不及再去外边买了，也不想跑下楼去厨房……我用唾液帮你润滑好不好？我帮你舔好不好？”

“不，不要！太脏了……”

卡卡西连连摇头，抗拒得不得了。可是带土说，你刚刚出任务回来，每天都在吃兵粮丸，而且你又这么洁癖，怎么会脏呢？

在他眼里，卡卡西的一切都可爱得不得了才是。

还不等卡卡西再拒绝，带土就闷头舔了上去。卡卡西的私处很可爱，连耻毛都没有，只有粉嫩的皮肤。柔软的舌头微微润湿小穴旁边的肉瓣，摁住双腿的手明显感觉到了僵硬。带土探出舌头，撬开里面的嫩肉，身下的人一抽动。

“呜……”

低低的呜咽声传入带土的耳朵，带土听得下身一硬。他想起了摇尾乞怜的小狗，也是这样从喉咙里传来细细的呜咽声。小狗在乞求主人的怜爱，那么卡卡西也在乞求他的垂怜吗？这样可怜又可爱的卡卡西，一举一动都在拨撩他的心弦。

卡卡西俯下头，用手推他的脑袋，带土的短发总是很扎手。

“不要舔了，不要了呜唔……”

可是说到一半他又被自己的呻吟声打断，带土又舔了一会儿。带土的嘴唇很干燥，有一些死皮，还有伤口的结痂。粗糙的软肉紧贴在他滚烫的私处，有些酥酥麻麻的痒意。卡卡西被这场情动捕获，差点沉沦。肠液分泌出来，盈满，溢出来，流到了桌子上，沾上了带土的唇角。他才恋恋不舍地站起身来，还舔了舔唇角。

卡卡西看到带土唇角裂开的疤痕，看到带土将他的淫水全都吃了进去。他只感到头晕目眩，如此场景在他的脑海里久久挥之不去。

而带土眼里的卡卡西也同样如此。可怜又可爱的卡卡西在等待他的怜爱，看向的时候眼角都红了，眼眶都湿润了，是小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神，这叫带土差点失去理智。他只想在对方的身体上每一寸都留下自己的痕迹，宣告自己的主权。

啊，扩张，要先扩张，不然卡卡西会疼的……

理智勉强回笼。

带土将食指探入了小穴里，断断续续的喘息声又传来。带土哪里听得了这个，又差点理智崩弦。下身的性器已经很硬了，被硬质的裤子摩挲，已经支起了一个帐篷。

带土叫苦不迭，决定一定要好好报复罪魁祸首。

此时的带土终于又想起了那张可怜的手稿，差点被遗忘在别处了。手稿上记录了好几次做爱，不只是按在书桌的那一次。透过这潦草的字迹，带土已经看到了未来的自己得意洋洋的嘴脸了。

他一边给卡卡西扩张，一边念手稿。

“卡卡西轻轻地咬住我的指尖，把我的手套叼了下来。这种感觉很奇妙，我以为我养了一只猫儿。”

“他吮吸我的手指，我的手指在他的口腔里搅动，抚弄着他的上颚、舌头、牙齿，把他搅得一塌糊涂。他被我弄得说不出话来，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。我只是随便弄了一下，他就快要射了，真是个不经操的。而我只是觉得，手指还是太细太短了，我只想要深喉。”

“不只是他，我也想要被满足，我也想要将自己的全部填入他的身体。”

食指探入小穴，缓慢地插入，紧接着是中指，无名指。卡卡西初次显然忍受不了私处被异物进入，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，时不时闷哼几声。

“其实我很难过。”

带土说。

一瞬间卡卡西不知他是在念手稿，还是在说自己的话。

“有时我会想，卡卡西答应和我在一起，或许只是出于他那过剩的责任感。他和我做爱，不是爱我，而是可怜我。他一直在抗拒我的亲密，一直在对我说如果我没有救他就好了……说实话，我很沮丧。”

  
带土的声音也有些断断续续了。

他跟卡卡西一直都像是两个世界的人。如果说是云泥之别，那么他就是地上任人践踏的尘土。小时候他很笨，所有人都嘲笑他，把他当成笑料。只有卡卡西和琳不会，琳会温柔地鼓励他，扶他起来。而卡卡西则是毒舌着，用自己别扭的方式激励他前进。

也是那时候，某种隐秘的渴望在灵魂深处生根发芽。

“我一直在想，如果我没有救过卡卡西，我是不是永远都没有和他在一起的那一天。”

卡卡西怔怔地看着他。

“我一直都想不明白这个问题，十几年里从未找到过答案。尽管我在亲吻他，我在拥抱他，我肆无忌惮地啃咬着他身上的每一寸皮肤，我在他身上打上自己的烙印……可是只是源于我的不安全感，似乎我不这样做，他就会从我身边溜走，消失不见。”

“我似乎从未拥有过他。”

“我喜欢和他做爱的时候，流露出的热切眼神。让我感觉到他确实在向我索求什么，我是被他需要的一个人。”

“只有这种时候，我才觉得我不是一个一无所有的可怜虫。”

带土的眼睛布满血丝，几乎在失控的边缘，原本积压已久的情感几乎就要喷薄而出。虽然他总是在傻笑，在插科打诨，对着卡卡西无理取闹似的撒娇，但这些只不过是他压抑自己痛苦的伪装。喜剧的内核就是悲剧，笑得越大声越痛苦。

带土想起在阴暗潮湿的地穴里一遍又一遍地复健，不见天日、不分岁月地忍耐着痛苦。他只想快点回去，回到卡卡西身边。

他偶尔也会想，卡卡西是否会接受这样的他。

在带土沉浸在自己思绪里时候，卡卡西轻轻地把他推开。卡卡西坐在桌子上，按住他的肩膀。卡卡西跳了下来，他们在冰冷的地板上打滚，只有对方的体温和呼吸是热的。微长的银色碎发垂落下来，他们眼对着眼，视线交织。张了张嘴，氤氲热气冒出来，让无形的话语有了形状。

卡卡西说：“不是的……”

带土的身体是滚烫的，像他的性格一样炽热。卡卡西的手脚冰凉，也如他微冷的气质。他们的身体一寸一寸地紧贴着，将彼此的温度传达给地方。

他能听到带土咚咚的心跳声。

卡卡西紧紧地拥抱着带土，将自己的头深深地埋在带土的颈窝。苍白的半边身体刺痛他的眼睛，一遍又一遍地提醒着他自己只是个废物。带土感觉到有什么温热的液体滴落在自己的脖颈间，他垂头，只能看到卡卡西银色的发旋。

卡卡西压着自己颤抖的声线，也是压抑着自己隐忍又深不见底的感情。

“我只是觉得，你应该值得更好的。你应该追寻你真正想要的，而不是我……我是你不幸的根源，你所经历的痛苦都是因为我……”

“你回来的那天，你还是长发……我真的很害怕你变成另一个人，害怕你后悔救了我，害怕你恨我。在知道你不恨我时，我是窃喜的……可是我又很快被自责淹没……我感觉我处在漆黑无光的深海里，被重压积压得变形。口鼻都被咸涩的海水灌满，眼前一点光都没有……”

带土颤抖起来，他想要捂住自己流泪的眼睛。他从不知道卡卡西和他在一起会这么痛苦，他是为了一己私欲才向卡卡西告白，他是卑鄙的自私鬼。

“可是我有时候又想，倘若你是深海的话，我也愿意溺亡了。”

似乎是为了验证自己的话，卡卡西直起腰来。灵活的手指很快将带土的裤子推下去，他操使着自己的下身，将自己的已经流水的小穴对准了带土粗壮硬挺的性器。膝盖跪伏在冰冷的木质地板上，被冻微微发红。

“带土，爱是一个很沉重词，是负担，是枷锁。请你不要轻易地说出口，当成玩闹。这会让我有种你对我承诺半生的错觉，让我有不该有的奢望……”

“不，不是的……”

带土连忙摇头，他想要反驳，但是已经语无伦次了。他们都在哭，都在流泪。他们都有一只爱哭鬼的眼睛在无辜地淌眼泪，止也止不住。

他们都处在无法紧紧拥有对方的不安里。

害怕自己一松手，对方就消失了。

卡卡西也不知道扩张到底有没有做好，他只是这样慢慢地坐下去。已经张开的小穴对准了红肿的龟头，肉瓣被抵开，缓慢地滑入温暖的甬道。可是还是太疼了，三根手指的扩张是远远不够。从未品尝过禁果的甬道紧紧地包裹着粗壮的性器，可是那里还在源源不断地充血，在肉壁里变粗。男人的肠液总是不如女人多，在没有润滑的时候总是显得很干涩，卡卡西只觉得私处火辣辣的疼。

卡卡西有时候真的怀疑，自己的肉壁会不会为此被撑裂。他慢慢地滑下去，努力减少自己的痛苦。如此缓慢，性交的快感自然是感受不到。带土的双手依然紧紧的捂住自己的脸，眼泪从指缝里流出来。

“不是我，我不是这么想的……”

手稿从桌上飘落下来，零零星星地散落了一地。卡卡西看着手稿，看到上面的内容。可是他还没来得看清，带土的双手又突然松开，紧紧地握住他的腰。很是用力地把他摁了下去，腿根直接撞在阴囊上，硕大的茎身直直的捅进滚烫的甬道，卡卡西吃痛得闷哼一声。

“卡卡西，你难道觉得我说的爱只是个玩笑吗？！”

带土的声线低沉而沙哑，那颤抖的语调和通红的眼眶根本分不清是因为委屈还是因为愤怒。

“爱对你来说是沉重的枷锁，对我来说就不是了吗？我甘愿将牵制自己的项圈交到你手里，而你却放手。你把我当成了什么？你觉得我为了救你差点死去，你觉得这只是玩笑吗？你到底是在否定你自己，还是我？？”

“你把我当成什么了？”

带土将卡卡西压倒在身下，双手撑地。卡卡西拼命地摇头，哽咽地说不是。可是带土不会给他开口的机会，硬挺的性器操弄着小穴。深处的敏感点被无意间触及，高潮的快感是如此的猝不及防地将他淹没，好似酥酥麻麻的微弱电流从某处通过。

“啊嗯……哈……”

他抱住带土宽厚的脊背，指甲划烂了衣服，脚趾也微微蜷缩起来，脚背拱成一道好看的弧度。光是忍耐呻吟就要竭尽全力了，喘息声时断时续地从口中传出。身上已经冒出了一层薄薄的汗，又慢慢转凉。

小穴泛着淫糜的水泽，紧紧地纠缠着肉棒，裹挟着，吮吸着。带土情不自禁地亲吻卡卡西眼窝，亲吻他的疤痕。他一直认为眼睛才是卡卡西的性器，无时不刻都在勾引他。而那疤痕，则是另一处令他无比情动的地方，卡卡西最性感的两个部位都在同一处，这怎能叫他不亲吻？

堆叠的快感叫卡卡西几乎失去理智，叫他小腹紧锁，叫他情不自禁地夹紧了双腿。下半身的饱胀的快感如浪潮一般叠叠层层地拍打过来，他下意识地操控着自己的下身迎合上去，贪婪地吮吸着肉棒，不知餍足。被折磨过的私处已经被操得烂熟，下半身一塌糊涂。

带土从眼窝顺着疤痕亲吻到鼻尖，到嘴唇，到要命的性感的唇角痣。

不是温柔的亲吻，也是野蛮的啃咬，留下自己的齿印。白皙的皮肤被蹂躏得微红，甚至乌青，甚至渗出丝丝血迹。在那白瓷一样光滑的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹，实在是一件赏心悦目的事情，带土有些明白为何日后的自己沉迷于此了。

他不只是满足于卡卡西那张近乎完美的脸，而是接着往下游走。在把那个不知餍足的小穴操得更加烂熟的同时，舌尖愈发亲昵地在卡卡西的身上留下痕迹。下巴，锁骨，到胸前的乳粒。舌尖缠绕着硬挺的乳粒，只是稍微拨弄，原本就浅红色的小粒更是被染上了情动的绯红。不只是舌头，牙齿也轻轻地咬合，与根部嵌合。痛感与爽感齐齐地冲昏了卡卡西的头脑，连呻吟也变得连绵起来。

“带土……”

卡卡西用从未有过的黏腻的语气唤着他的名字，好似全身都化成了一滩水。他的眼睛半睁开，半是迷离半是梦。带土的记忆里的卡卡西永远都是冷淡而刻薄，哪里见过这般纵情声色的模样。双腿紧紧缠绕在带土的腰窝上，愈发紧致的甬道让带土微微抽了一口凉气。带土又直直挺入最深处，狠狠地操弄着敏感点，高潮的快感将卡卡西湮没，微微抽搐。眼角的红色荡漾开，更是情动。

带土听到卡卡西时断时续的啜泣声，小声的哽咽着，这叫带土一下子慌了神。他连忙停了下来，轻声问：“是我弄疼你了吗？”

初尝禁果自然都是疼痛大于快感，何况带土的尺寸还如此骇人。别说男人，就算是女人天生为了容纳阴茎的阴道也不可能全然吞下。可是卡卡西还是努力地迎合上去，温暖的肉壁紧紧纠缠着肿胀的肉棒，贪婪地吮吸着顶端凹陷的马眼。

“不疼……”

卡卡西摇摇头，声音细若蚊吟，实在是没有说服力。

“那你为什么哭？”

卡卡西笑了起来，眼角还噙着泪，他断断续续地说：“是因为，我太高兴了……原来，不是梦啊……”

“……”

刹那间带土被击中了心脏，失去了言语的能力。酸涩的感觉又溢满了口腔，眼眶也有些湿润了。带土伸出手指，替他擦拭眼泪。可是擦到一半，颤抖的手停留在卡卡西的脸上。卡卡西怔怔地看着发抖的带土，带土俯下身子，将头埋在卡卡西的颈窝里。

“我也很害怕是梦……”

带土隐忍地哭泣，脊背颤抖着。卡卡西轻轻地拍着他的后背，尽管那里已经因为抓挠变得满是红痕了。温柔地抚摸着他的后背，胜过一切言语。卡卡西又双手托起他的脸颊，看到带土已经像兔子一样红彤彤的眼，卡卡西笑了起来。

他微微靠近，带土原本以为卡卡西是要亲吻他。可谁知右脸湿漉漉的触感让带土的瞳孔猛然放缩，不敢置信——

卡卡西在舔他右脸上的疤痕。

那些凹凸不平的陈年旧伤即使已经愈合，可还是留下显眼的痕迹。被钉子钉过的木桩，即使再把钉子拔出来也会留下千疮百孔的破洞。一道又一道的伤口仿佛是他们之间不可愈合的隔阂，卡卡西一贯抵触他右脸的疤痕。

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

卡卡西一遍又一遍地道歉，情绪有些失控。他原本是想要安抚带土，却自己忍不住泪意。他不忍心看到带土的伤疤，总觉得那是痛苦的象征。这伤疤让他一遍又一遍地回忆着神无毗的那天，让他回忆他差点失去所有的那一天。

他觉得太疼了。

可是他总是忘了，带土是比他更疼的。带土欣然接受了那天，还反过来安慰他……这算什么啊？他把带土当成了什么啊？

卡卡西曾经沉湎于自责里，他认为悲伤是不会有干净利落的了断的。不像伤口，愈合之后能长上新的肌肤，又变得完好如初。悲伤是有韵律的，它会减弱，可是不会消失，终究会再次出现。它像一座连绵起伏的大山，他一直攀登着，却永远攀不到顶峰。可是又忘了，会愈合、会完好如初的伤口都只是细碎的伤口，细碎的伤口带来的痛苦只是无病呻吟。

何况他经历的只是精神上的哀恸，而带土是真真切切地经历那噩梦一样的痛苦。承认吧，有些伤口就是不可愈合的。

“对不起……”

卡卡西低低地抽泣，一遍又一遍地道歉。带土又拥抱着，抚顺他的发丝。或许他们的灵魂深处是一样的，才会被彼此吸引。

他们的胸膛紧贴着，将自己灼热的体温传达给对方。猛烈跳动的心脏如击雷鸣鼓，情动的脸红已是胜过千言万语。

……

最后的最后，卡卡西在一片狼藉中疲惫入睡。带土将他抱了起来，耐心地为他清理身体。带土又将他放到了床上，蹑手蹑脚地为他盖上了床被，生怕惊扰了他的好梦。

手稿四处散落着，带土捡起其中的一页：

[我时常对他说，你对我而言就是夜幕中的姣姣明月。每当银色的月光倾泻而下，照拂在我身上，我都觉得你在我无法触碰的彼端，离我很远、很远……]

[可是那一次，他半开玩笑半认真地对我说：如果离满月太近的话，上面的坑坑疤疤也看得太清楚了。正因为我觉得离他很远，所以我才觉得他那么好。我想要反驳他，可是他笑着笑着好像随时要哭出来。]

[他说月亮是不会发光的，被称作月亮的人也不会。]

[他说，我总对他说我会抛弃一切去拯救他。可是那天他对我说，我不需要拯救，也不需要你抛弃一切……]

[……我只要你。]


End file.
